Double Crossed
by LemonLemma
Summary: It's been yeas since Eren and his friends managed to reseal Wall Rose and Wall Maria, sadly though they did not manage to defeat the titans permanently. Now when wall Maria is breached again the Military needs to form a team of elite soldiers from every military organization to seal the wall. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be based in the future and it's kind of an AU. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and all of their friends are dead but they did manage to seal the hole in Wall Maria. However when they got to Eren's basement nothing was there. Now when Wall Maria is breached again the Military wants to send out an Elite team to seal the hole.**

Miles do you know what this is about?" Anya asked. The brunette man glanced over at her then back a the door. The two of them stood outside of the General's door waiting for him to come and get them. Miles stayed silent fora moment.

"I honestly don't know. We haven't done anything wrong so unless they want to send us on a special mission or promote us I don't know." Anya frowned at him and sorted. He gave her a sharp look.

"It probably concerns the breach in Wall Maria." Anya responded quietly. Miles tensed up and pursed his lips. He said nothing in response. Miles was never a very talkative person but not that Anya was either. Miles didn't waste his energy on thing like arguments or getting very angry. Anya didn't really understand how he could do it but he did.

"Lawson, Iwan." The door opened and a man stood in the door way. Miles nodded at the man and walked forward with Anya following a few steps behind. Once they got in the room the man walked out and closed the door behind him. Anya and Miles saluted the person who sat in the chair.

"How are you Miles?" He asked. Miles raised an eyebrow and Anya glanced over at him.

"Fine sir." Miles replied. The General nodded slowly.

"I understand your family was near the part of Wall Maria that was breached." Miles frowned and looked down.

"Um..yes sir." He responded. The General gave him a sympathetic look.

"I am sorry to hear that. Have you heard from them?" Miles gave him a sad look and Anya frowned. The General had no reason to ask him these questions. She just wished he would get on with the reason they were there. But she wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"No sir." The General tapped his fingers against the wooden desk. Some papers sat on it though none of them looked too important at least to Anya and Miles. The General turned to Anya then.

"How are your parents Anya." Anya frowned.

"I do not know sir. I don't talk to them." She answered stiffly. The General watched her for a moment then sighed.

"Both of you have heard of the breach, correct?" How could they not? Following protocol Anya allowed Miles to answer.

"Of course sir."

"I want to form an elite team that will seal the hole you two will be in charge of it." The General said. He stood up and walked over to them so e was standing in front of them. Anya watched him.

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that sir?"Miles asked. The General smirked.

"Well with a titan shifter of course."

**Everyone will be accepted. I will continue this story for sure as long as I get enough characters. Miles Lawson is the squad leader and Anya Iwan is his second in command.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So these people are pretty much going to be the main characters. I had to create an extra few including the bad titan because I didn't get many submissions. Also to make it clear the General in the last chapter didn't have a name. He is in here and referred to as General Lastran.**

**Miles Lawson**

**Anya Iwan**

**Nigel Greiller**

**Lilly Greiller**

**Adam Toblanov**

**Brooke Stormgray**

**Victoria Whanz**

**Elias Brown**

**Luke Cartose**

**Sofia Markus**

"Welcome. My name is General Lastran!" The General called. Most of the time Anya and Miles just called him General or referred to him as the General. Most people did this as well even though he was really the Generalissimo. "But you already knew that." He paused as he looked down the line of people.

"Today you are here for a mission that I am not going to explain." A few of the people snickered but became quiet quickly as Lastran gave them sharp looks. "These two people are your superiors. Your Squad Leader Miles Lawson and his second in command Anya Iwan. I expect you to show them your utmost respect." Lastran nodded at Miles who stepped forward. "If you'll excuse me."

Lastran turned and walked to the large wooden door before opening it. One of the girls in line raised an eyebrow at him as he went out the door.

Miles glanced down the line of recruits. "I know all of you have already been told what we will be doing so I don't think we need to explain. But I want you to all understand one thing." Miles paused and frowned. "Some of you will die on this mission and we can't afford to mourn our dead so you better be prepared for it." Anya glanced over at Miles. There were times like these when he became very serious, brutal if anything. "Any questions?"

A girl with auburn hair raised her hand. Miles nodded towards her. "How exactly are we going to close this wall sir?" Miles watched her for a moment.

"What is your name?" The girl gave him a puzzled look and hesitated before answering.

"Sofia Markus sir." She replied. He stared at her for a moment and glanced over at Anya.

"That is for a select few of us to know and the rest of you to not. You are just support. When we get to the wall we will seal it. Understood?" Sofia frowned and nodded quickly. She didn't seem too satisfied with the answer but stayed silent.

Miles glanced around waiting for some more people to ask questions but no one raised their hand. He sighed. "Good. We're leaving tomorrow. For do as you please. Anya and I will be in the common room and all of you are welcome to join us."

* * *

"This is crazy! They expect to close up a hole in a fifty meter wall and they won't even tell us how to do it!" A girl with pale skin and raven like hair said. The girl who sat beside her, who had been referred to as Lilly, scowled.

"Oh shut up Victoria, for all you know they could have a titan shifter or maybe some strange machine that's parked in Maria." The girl Victoria rolled her eyes as Lilly talked. It was clear that either of them enjoyed the company of each other. However for some reason Victoria had sat down beside Lilly and her brother Nigel when they had gone to the common room.

"We haven't seen titan shifters for years you moron. And I have a right to complain this is a suicide mission." Both Lilly and Nigel opened their mouths to retort back but someone beat them to it.

"For someone who is so valued throughout the Stationary Guard you sure are dull aren't you?" Victoria turned sharply ready to say something rude but she quickly closed her mouth and pursed her lips.

"Anya?" Nigel glanced up from his drink in surprise. Anya sighed and sat down beside Victoria who gave her a dumbfounded look. She had nothing to say to her comment which happened to be a very good thing.

"If you can't do this mission….. Anya trailed off.

"Victoria." Victoria filled in for her. Anya nodded.

"If you can't do this mission Victoria you will have to leave now because we cannot afford to have people you on this mission." Victoria went red and pursed her lips before nodding.

"I know." She then stood up with her cup and quickly walked over to a table where two boys and the girl from early, Sofia were standing. Lilly snickered.

"I always love it when people make her speechless." Lilly said. Anya raised an eyebrow and Nigel rolled his eyes.

"You only think that because she challenges you." Lilly frowned at her older brother as Anya looked around. So far the new recruits were not the best personality wise. Some were too curious, others complained too much and it just wasn't good. She just hoped that their battle skills were better.

She turned as Lilly began talking and glanced over at Miles who was talking to a boy named Adam and a girl named Brooke. Brooke was very smart and probably the main strategist if the plan went wrong but for now she was third in line for command even though she was only eighteen.

"Anya." Anya turned and glanced at Nigel who had said her name. For some reason things hd been tense in between the two of them for a few days. Lilly knew why but she didn't bother saying why. Lilly sighed.

"Give it a rest." Lilly said. Nigel frowned at his sister.

"I'll do what I want Lilly." Lilly didn't bothering responding. Instead she crossed her arms and pulled some of her short, dark hair behind her ear.

"Stop it, Miles is coming over here." Anya aid. Nigel looked up to see the Squad Leader along with two other people making their way over to them. Nigel straightened up as Miles placed himself beside Anya and the other two sat at the end of the table.

"Hello… He paused for a moment. "This is Adam and Brooke, Adam and Brooke this is Nigel and Lilly, the people I was telling you about." Brooke nodded slowly and watched Nigel and Lily intensely. Adam on the other hand smiled slightly.

"Hey." He said. Lilly raised an eyebrow at him but Adam didn't seem to notice. Miles gave him a grim look.

"I just want you two to know that they know about the plan as well so you can depend on them. Don't tell anyone else though."

"We established that." Lilly said a bitterly. Anya bit her lip despite the fact she knew Miles wouldn't do anything.

"You know the risks Greiller we can't tell anybody." Lilly nodded as Nigel glanced over at her.

"Don't worry Lilly knows."

**So I know not everyone had a big part but the next chapter should be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lawson, Iwan." Miles and Anya looked up fro their horses. Almost immediately they stood up stiff and saluted the man in front of the. Lastran. But he wasn't the only one there. A boy who looked about eighteen stood behind him with a serious look on his face. "This is Razeluxe Ackerson. He was supposed to come here yesterday but he was ate so he didn't arrive. He will be accompanying you on your mission." Anya frowned and narrowed her eyes but Miles didn't miss a beat.

"Of course sir." He said. He held out his hand to the boy. "Nice to meet you Razeluc..Razelu- Miles said trying to pronounce the boy's name.

"Just call me Raze."He replied before Miles could say it another way. Miles smiled at him gratefully and nodded. Lastran nodded and turned.

"Be careful Lawson." He said as he walked away slowly. Miles crossed his arms. He didn't bother replying to Lastran. He watched Raze for a moment.

"You can call me Miles or Captain if you would like. This is Anya, she's my second in command. Now...Do you have a horse?" The boy nodded and Miles gestured for him to go right away. "Then go get it ready we leave in a few hours so we need to prepared." The boy nodded but said nothing. He then turned and started to walk where Miles had gestured to. He went past Sofia and Adam and they both got silent as he did. He however didn't seem to notice.

"Strange." Anya muttered. Miles ignored her and started to talk back to his horse. Adam who stood still frowned and glanced over at them. He then walked forward quickly. Miles raised an eyebrow and turned. Adam stopped before he got to close.

"Is he joining the mission sir?" Adam asked a bit quietly. Miles nodded.

"Yes, Lastran said he was late coming here." Adam frowned and a troubled look came up on his face. "Is there something wrong?" Adam bit his lip.

"He's practically crazy." Anya glanced up again. She sighed and gave Adam a strained look.

"Don't worry we'll be careful around him. Plus it's not like we trust everyone in this squad anyway." Adam gave her an uneasy look before nodding.

"Sorry to bother you." He said. He turned and started to walk away to his horse. Anya gave Miles and questioning glance but he simply turned back to his horse and grabbed his green cloak.

* * *

Brooke frowned at the two boys in front of her. They were sitting on the bench to the side talking quietly to one another. "What are you doing?" She asked. They blushed and she crossed her arms. She hated to be bossy but it was the truth. They needed to get ready and sitting and talking wasn't the way to do it.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the mission?" She asked. The taller of the boys stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah sorry...um..Brooke was it?" He asked. Brooke nodded and pulled her pony tail tighter. "I'm Elias and he's Luke." Brook glanced at the other boy who gave her an awkward look. He felt uncomfortable sitting there with her for some reason and Brooke wasn't exactly sure why.

"Nice to meet you." Brooke said. She turned to go back to her horse. Elias still stood where he was, not bothering to move.

"Um...this is a strange question but do you know anything about the mission at all? All we know is that we are going to seal the wall...we can't help but be concerned." Brooke stopped what she was doing. She paused for a moment trying to think of how to answer Elias's question. She sighed and turned.

"Unfortunately no, but I wouldn't be worried I trust Anya and Miles." Elias gave her an uncomfortable look and nodded. Brooke would need to report this to Anya and Miles soon. It was natural for people to question it however the way the two of them acting was strange. Brooke turned back then rolled her eyes as one of the boys, she guessed Elias gasped. She turned and topped. A boy stood by the corner of the stable. He stared at the for a moment before walking forward and going to one of the stalls that held a horse in it. Brooke frowned and walked forward.

"Who are you?" She asked. Elias and Luke said nothing behind her. The boy turned and gave her a bored look.

"You can call me Raze." He turned back around. Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing." He looked extremely annoyed then. He sighed at her.

"I was supposed to come on the mission but I was late. I just got here." He answered. Brooke scowled. his was strange. Too strange for her. She turned and started to walk away and around the corner. She didn't feel very safe. She stopped suddenly as someone grabbed her wrist. She looked over to see Luke. She pulled her arm out of his grip and grabbed the knife in her belt.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you know who that is?" Luke asked. His voice was surprisingly deep. Brooke said nothing. "It's Razeluxe Ackerson, he's a psychopath." Luke barely said the last part. Brooke frowned at him and took her hand off her knife. She glanced at Raze then back at Luke.

"I'll be right back." She said. Luke frowned as she tuned around the turned slowly and walked back to Elias.

"Great." Elias muttered he glanced over at Raze.

"Be careful." Elias and Luke jumped. Raze had spoke but he hadn't turned from his horse.

"Excuse me?" Elias asked bravely. Raze turned his head this time.

"Next time you insult me I won't be so merciful." He turned back to his horse leaving Elias and Luke with blank expressions.


End file.
